Lonely people
by koukacs
Summary: Young Naruto was rejected by everybody and acted as a tough person in order to hide it. Deep down, however, he was very lonely. Onde day he saw a girl different from everyone else, someone who could understand him. NaruHina


**Just an idea I had while listening to a song from The Beatles. I'm not sure if it's going to be an oneshot or if I'll add chapters.**

**Not beta-read yet.**

**Lonely people**

_All the lonely people, where do they all come from?  
>All the lonely people, where do they all belong?<em>

_(The Beatles, Eleanor Rigby)_

The apartment was small, which was not a problem. He was just a kid, after all, for him the place was spacious enough. However, this was not something that effectively put the boy thoughtful. Until then, he had lived in a kind of orphanage in Konoha, with other children without families. Despite being all in the same situation, he never got along with those children. They looked at him like he was insignificant, probably because the people in charge of that place stared at him with utter contempt. That child did not know the reason behind this behavior.

However, once that child had developed a sense of pride, he refused to allow those horrible people to see his suffering any longer. He did not cry in front of them. He never showed any weakness to them. If they shout to him, he would shout back. If no one spoke to him, he would scream louder than ever. He would make the world and everyone look at him.

Naruto watched the street through the window. It was dusk. Over his bed there was a frog-shaped wallet that he had received from a chunnin, while being taken to that apartment.

"You will enter the Ninja Academy. Until you graduate, you will receive an allowance to support yourself. After becoming gennin, you will live with your missions' money." The chunnin told him in a solemn tone, without launching any look at the boy. Oddly, that was the best treatment Naruto had ever received, since he was used to the contempt and hatred from others.

"Tomorrow is the first day of class." Naruto said suddenly, jumping up and grabbing his wallet full of money in the bed. He sat on the mattress with his head down, holding the frog-shaped object on his lap and playing by moving the frog's legs up and down. Putting all the energy he had in his voice, he continued his monologue. "I'm going to show everyone how amazing I can be. I'll be the strongest ninja of all times; I will learn all the jutsus. Then the village will admire me. I'll be the best ninja ever and people will like me."

It was necessary for Naruto to see water dripping on the frog-shaped wallet to realize that he had been crying when he uttered those words. Irritated, he let the wallet fall to the floor and slapped his face.

___I can't cry.__I have to be strong, very strong.__I can't ever cry._

Naruto went to the window again. At the street, a man of noble appearance, who had long black hair and pearly eyes and wore a gray kimono, was walking. Beside him, a younger man with the same eyes, but having short black hair and a green kimono, followed the other.

What really caught the attention of the boy was a small figure that was just behind them. A girl of his age with the same common characteristics the two men had, but with a haircut that evidenced her pretty face, was timidly taking a step after the other. She was wearing a white kimono with large violet flowers drawn.

But it was not the girl's beauty that attracted Naruto.

Even though those two men were with her, she seemed to be lonely. _Her eyes are sad and suffering...__they look like my eyes when I see myself in the mirror sometimes_.

The girl, for no apparent reason, looked up to the window where Naruto watched her. They looked at each other for what seemed to be a very long time interval. The blonde quickly realized that the girl was not looking at him the way everyone else did. In her eyes there was only curiosity and interest. Her face flushed slightly, which surprised Naruto. _Why is she blushing?__I guess no one ever looked at me for so long._

That thought made Naruto smile widely. Unlike his normal smile, full of defiance to the world, the smile he gave at that time was simply an expression of his happiness in seeing someone who did not reject him. The little girl was fascinated by that smile, as she had never seen something so outstanding. _His smile is so bright and warm...__and yet so strong._

"Hinata!" The noble man, now about three feet in front of the girl, called her, furious, "We're in a hurry! Do not just stand there like a useless kid!"

The girl ran toward the man. Soon, they were no longer in the boy's sight. Naruto watched the sunset in silence, lost in his thoughts.

___Who is she?__That different girl...__ am I going to__ see her again?_


End file.
